10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: Have you ever wondered what could make any of the Naruto Characters tick! Well here it is, hear the top 10 things that make each character tick!
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I would be rich by now if I did.

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

This is just a random, humor fic on naruto characters. Today our star is the one, the only...NARUTO UZUMAKI!!

Put his orange clothes through a shredder and shower it over Konoha.

Make a newspaper and give it to him. The headline is Ramen is now BANNED in Konoha.

Tell him Sasuke and Sakura belong together.

Force him to read all the Slash fics...that include him as uke.

Give him a puppy and call it Sasuke.

Give him another puppy and name it Sakura.

Force him to watch "Sasuke" and "Sakura" play.

Change his hair color at night to make it black.

Stick him in a room with all the girls that are angry while he has an Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.(who knows who put that there)

Tie him up on a tree when he's hungry and eat a bowl of ramen in front of him.

A/N: Poor Naruto, we're torturing him. I hope you like this story. Next on 10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters: Sasuke. 


	2. Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, I would be rich by now if I did.

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

Today our star is ...SASUKE UCHIHA!!

Dye his clothes pink with a flower designs and force him to wear it for a weak.

Buy him a fox and name it Naruto. Make sure the fox knows how to mess up a room.

Put him in a room with fangirls

...and have him wear a shirt saying "I want to revive my clan"

Show him slash fanfiction...

and in the end show him a fic with him as uke.

"Accidentally" set him up on a date with a girl he hates

...and have all his fangirls watch especially Sakura. 

Send a letter to Sakura say that Sasuke loves her. Not to mention that Sakura is right now forcing herslf in Sasuke's house.

Take pictures of Sasuke and sell it thousands of fangirls

...make sure they all have his phone number on them.

Blast a super happy song in the morning at his house. Lock all the doors as h dreads the 2 minute song.

Force him to wear a dress in public with a long wig.

...Now the girls _and the guys _are after him.

And while he's running, make sure to trip him

...in a lake

...with fangirl and fanboys

with cameras

A/N: I hope every like Sasuke's 10. Next up: Sakura

Don't forget to review!! And if you want a specific character to be annoyed tell me! 


	3. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did be I would be by now.

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

Today our victim, I mean star is SAKURA HARUNO!!

Tell her Sasuke like girls who are bald and video tape her cutting her hair.

Show her slash fics with Sasuke in it. Tell her Sasuke likes males better.

Show her slash fics with her in it. When she faints, paint her face.

Tell her Sasuke's favorite color is a sickly green.

Dye her hair in multicolors and change her toothbrush giving her green teeth.

Force her on a date with Naruto and have Sasuke watch them.

...Finally tell her Sasuke saw them date.

Give her a puppy. Name it Sasuke. Make sure the puppy doesn't play with her, but rather another puppy named Naruto.

Dye her dresses orange, bright orange.

...And on the back write "Naruto's Girl'

Tell her Ino finally got together with Sasuke because of her blonde hair. 

...Sakura then dyes her hair blonde.

Tell her that she has becomes Naruto's girlfriend overnight. Tell everyone else that it was her own choice. Have fun watching her try to convince everyone she's not.

Well there's Sakura's, I didn't do that good on them. Hmmm... Next up. It will either be Kakashi or if you have someone else in mind put it in your review! 


	4. Kakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be rich.

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

Hey everyone, here's a new chappie. Our star today is the one eyed cyclop called Kakashi!!

Burn all of his mask and make sure he has no extras.

After burning his masks, put non-removable make up on his face. Break all of his mirrors.

Tell him Icha Icha Paradise was made into movie. Take him to the movies to where Icha Icha Paradise was "suppose" to be. Be shocked when Tommy the red fire engine comes on.

Force him in a room with angry women from the bath that knows he reads Icha Icha Paradise. Play a recording that has him saying "I love Icha Icha paradise."

Shred his Icha Icha Paradise books, yes even the super Limited Edition one. Put them at the bath house. Tell Kakashi they are at the bath house. Video tape him getting pounded.

Force him to play hide and go seek tag with you. Always hide near the safe place and make sure his one eye can never see you.

Tell him Obito had been revived and is angry at him.

Accidentally set him on fire on the same day that his chakra reserves are "very" low for some reason.

Get him drunk, and hit him on his butt. Next day talk to him, if he says his butt is sore, giggle and say "Well obviously because of what you did with "him."

Accidentally get him shampoo with pink hair dye in it. Next day act shocked and take pictures when he has pink hair. Now he and Sakura are likes twins!!

A/N: Hi!! Everyone!! I hope you have fun reading Kakashi's as I had writing it. Next up...I actually no idea. Please Review! Review and tell me which character I should do next. If you don't I will infuriate all the characters wrath onto you!!


	5. Lee

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be rich.

**Thanks Everyone for reviewing!! Our next performer is a most youthful person you've ever met. ROCK LEE!! Thank you Toyuharu54612 and sakurax1314 for their idea of who to do next and some other ideas.**

Tell him that it has become legal to be able to wear jumpsuits and they have now made special ones with youthful sayings on it. (idea sent in by Toyuharu54612)

Tell him that Gai acts likes he likes him, but truthfully Gai has always hated him. (idea sent in by Toyuharu54612)

Accidentally set him on a date with one of Sasuke's fangirls. Have the fangirl go on about how great Sasuke is and his move which he used from Lee at the Chuunin Exams was actually Sasuke's.

Give him a note from mutiple girls saying they love him. Then send him a note from Sakura saying that she won't go out with him.

Show him slash. Tell him that slash is actually most youthful.

For his birthday give him a pink tutu. Tell him it's a new style of jumpsuits. When he doesn't put it on, cry until he does. Force him to go around town with it. Don't forget to take pictures!

Burn all of his jumpsuits and get him regular clothes. Burn off his caterpillars and change his hair style.

Tell him that it is most youthful to get a Mohawk.

Give him medicine. Say it's candy. Bring him to a party. Videotape everything. When he wakes up in a room with tons of people down and unconscious. Tell him they are being youthful and sleeping. (idea sent in by my friend Ryo-kun)

Tell him Sasuke and Sakura have finally gotten together. Right before you show him a picture, he runs away.

...Too bad, if he saw the picture, he would've seen Sasuke rejecting poor Sakura.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please review to tell me who's next on the to annoy list. Reviews, its what keeps me happy and full. I devour them like Naruto devours Ramen!!**


	6. Neji

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto. Even if I said I owned Naruto, would anyone believe me.

**10 ways to annoy Naruto Characters**

**Hi peoples!! It's a new chappie. I delayed it because I got no new reviews. How sad! So I didn't know who to do next. So I just decided on Hyuuga Neji. If you wanted someone else, too bad. You should've reviewed and gave I ideas. So here's our star Neji!!**

Tell him that fate wanted him to be a girl...

...Make sure to take pictures when he tries to be one.

Then while dressed up as a girl, set him up on a date. Girl, boy, doesn't matter.

Change his clothes to wonderful pink jumpsuits and force him to wear it.

Watch Lee and Gai do "the hug" with him.

Buy a mirror for him, make him look in it. When he does, tell him "Hey it's my sister!"

Tell Neji that in reality Gai always favored him.

...and that today was the day that Gai was giving him a jumpsuit.

The tell Gai that Neji's interested in some running exercises...

...watch Neji run away while Gai says he's sooo YOUTHFUL!!

Give Neji an Icha Icha Paradise book and tell him it's a strategy book. The put him in a room with summoned females...angry females.

Give Neji a computer, make sure the first site is a Naruto shonen-ai story with him a nd Lee in it. Then get Lee and Neji to hang out. Tell Neji, Lee secretly likes him.

When Neji and Lee finally hang out, get them drunk. Make sure they pass out. Put them in a bed.

Next morning, make secret grins at them.

After #9, gossip about Lee and Neji being in the same bed. Watch the chaos...

Do Neji's hair and make-up when he's asleep. Break all the mirrors. Make sure his only outfit is a girly outfit. Videotape him as he goes out.

**A/N: that was fun! Anyways, Review, REView, REVIEW. If you don't, I'll send my plot bunny army after you. And you don't wanna see how nasty that turns out. So who's next...that's up to you guys to decide.**


	7. JIraiya

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be this super kind of person admired by all.

**10 Ways to Annoy Naruto Characters**

**Thanks for the reviews. Spirit of the Wolf Clan, you ideas rock! totodile-hunter - I will do Hinata and the Hokage next time. Send me any ideas if you have any. And which Hokage, Sarutobi or Tsunade. So this time it will be Jiraiya.**

**Number 1-6 are Spirit from the Wolf Clan's Ideas. Thank you for them!**

**1. T**ake his clothes away once he is in the hot spring and leave a pink dress  
and leave a ransom note saying if he wants his clothes back say he has to put  
on the dress and walk to the most crowded place of Konoha and make him say  
"I'm a pretty girl" and make him do ballet and take pictures and video tape.

2. Tell him that Gai is also "researching" and say he wants to met him at the  
training field.

3. Tell Gai jiraya want his "youthful" training and is waiting for him at the  
training field and make sure to bring an extra jump suit.

4. Watch Gai chase Jiraya all over the training field trying to make Jiraya  
put on the suit.

5. Take away his clothes and make him put a pink jump suit and meet Kakashi at  
the training field and say Kakashi stole his clothes.

6. Get Kakashi drunk then Tell Kakashi a pretty girl is waiting for him at  
the training field and watch Jiraya get chased by Kakashi who is thinking  
Jiraya is the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

7. Get Jiraiya unconscious and put him in a room. Put a sign on the back of his short that says, "I saw you all naked." Get angry girls in that room. Enjoy!

8. Accidentally stick him in his room with Tsunade, and a bunch of females from the bathhouse. Did I mention I put posters on the wall with scenes like in his books.

9. Tell him what slash is. Also tell him females have all suddenly decided to go the "other way." Show him a picture. Video tape him crying out no, but yet still looking at the picture drooling. Send to Tsunade!

10. Take him to the red light district. Accidentally take him to the male okama place. Video tape the look on his face when you tell them who he calls "beautiful women" are actually men. Send to everyone in Konoha.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that! Review everyone. Next up is Hinata, feel free to send ideas!**


	8. Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else I do many, many things. 'looks evil and chuckles.'

**10 ways to Annoy Naruto Characters**

**Sorry for the super long non-updating time. I've been extremely lazy and haven't wrote for 3 weeks. Can you believe that 3 whole weeks. 'Hits myself in the head' Well I been busy with my group Miracle Academy on Crunchyroll. If I have any members of crunchyroll here, please join my group! So anyways, here is the new chappie for 10 ways to annoy Nauro Charactes.**

**Starring...Hinata!!**

Tell her that Naruto has been secretly stalking her and watching her train like she has done to Naruto. (Idea sent by Yuri Chidori)

Then tell her it's a lie and tell her Naruto actually likes girls with long hair. And the result...see in Shippuudan.

Sneak a "how to get boys to like you" book in her pack as she's leaving for a mission. Act shocked when it falls out in front of all the male ninjas! Take a picture of her face.

Switch her clothes with Anko's clothes. Force her to wear them because suddenly all the stores have run out of clothes. Take pictures,...many pictures.

Make a costume party. Make sure that Naruto is dressed as a fox and that she matches. Make sure no one notices that you were the once that yelled, "Oo! Mates!"

Take pictures of the of them together in the fox costume. Sent pictures to everyone you know. Did I mention that I may have changed it a bit?!

Show Hinata the wonders of fanfiction. Especially the wonders of NaruHina fans.

Play Spin the Bottle with all your ninja friends. Accidentally place a very strong magnet where Hinata sit. And incidentally Naruto was the 1st to spin the bottle which had a magnet as well at the top. No one notices a flash of a camera taking the picture.

Take the picture and somehow you made a poster big enough of their kiss right on the Hokage Mountain...where everyone can see.

Make Invitations for Hinata's and Naruto's Wedding...even though they aren't. Make them meet on the same day. What wonderful commotions this will make.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading!! Poor Hinata getting tortured like that. Oh Well! ****If there are any Bleach lovers out there reading this please read my friend, Sakurax1314's story As the Hollows Appear and I am Kurosaki. Both are very good stories. But if there are any warriors fan, look up Four Clans, One Loyalty by Patronus Charm. I am the co-author of that story, Leafpaw is me! If there are any Harry Potter or Twilight fans, then please read The Alliance: Twilight meet Harry Potter by xNymphadoraxTonksx. Thanks!**

**Next up: Tsunade. Feel free to send in suggestions or comments.**


	9. Tsunade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm lazy to make a long reason why.**

**10 ways to Annoy Naruto Characters**

**I hope everyone read the last chapter of Hinata because I go ONE review!! So if anyone had an idea, now you can't make an idea for this chappie. Well our star for today is...the one, the one...drum roll please..SLUG SANNIN-Tsunade.**

Replace all her sake with a full supply of chock full of Vitamin C Fruit Juice.( Idea sent in by Tsukiko The Librarian)

Get her drunk and make sure she falls asleep. Also make sure Jiraiya got drunk with her. Slip a ring around her finger and see the reaction.

Hide all of her clothes. Replace them with all with Icha Icha Paradise fan shirts. Make sure they say Icha Icha Paradise's Number 1 Fan!

Tell her that Jiraiya has now turned Naruto into a pervert. Also tell her where Jiraiya is - the bath house, where else? Videotape Tsunade beating Jiraiya up.

Put a pot of fake, but realistic money in front. Make sure that you tie a string to it. Pull it while making Tsunade follow. Take a picture when Tsunade mysteriously falls into a puddle of mud and then has feathers fall all over her.

Get everyone in the village to call her Tsunade-baachan. Note: I am not responsible for the deaths or injuries of villagers.

While walking with Tsunade outside, say that she is holding Jiraiya's baby. Did I mention I said this loud? Actually I screamed it.

Send her to an all expense paid trip to Las Vegas and the casinos included.

Act shocked when she has to pay for not only the lost bets and casino money, but the hotel and plane also.

Pretend that her jutsu to make herself look younger wasn't working. Include many other annoying ninjas with your plan. So when she decides to cancel all her jutsus,(or force her to, tell her that's the problem) then take a picture of her wonderful face.

Tell everyone that in reality she uses a jutsu she made to enhance the size of her breasts. Note: I am also not responsible for other angry women.

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. Please do review and send ideas. I was really trying hard to think of ideas for Tsunade and it took me a long while. Some of my ideas are not so good. Well anyways, please please please review. I need them!! **

**Next up: Orochimaru**

**Send Ideas please!!**


	10. Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**10 Ways to Annoy Naruto Characters**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. However, I hope to receive more reviews in the future. But now is annoying time.**

**Our guest today is...Orochimaru the Pedophile.**

Follow him around asking, "Why do you want Sasuke? Are you gay? Are you a pedophile," and saying, "Ewww, you're disgusting!"

Accidentally cut off his tongue while he's sleeping and unaware. Then ask him, why he didn't grow back like snakes do.

Ask him whether he likes Tsunade or Jiraiya. Force him to answer. If he answers either of them, go "EEEWWW you disgusting pervert."

Make a video of himself saying that he's pedophile. OF course that's not really what he said, but with technology these days we can do anything. Then send it to EVERYONE!

Bring around the book Harry Potter. Ask him if he is a blend between Voldemort and Nagini. When he asks who they are, tell him that's its him. Smile when he gets frustrated.

Tell him Sasuke killed himself because he realized he actually had to live with Orochimaru. Then tell him Kabuto helped Sasuke kill himself. Note: I am not responsible for any deaths.

Make a diary that has pretty pink ponies on the front. Title the diary Oro-chan's first diary: The life of Orochimaru. Make some random stuff to put in the diary. The "accidentally" place the diary near a famous newspaper and send it to a publishing company and to Naruto, the blabber mouth.

After that take a picture of a pink girly room with many things that girls like. Then put a picture of Orochimaru sleeping on that pink bed. Send it to the same people as above. Enjoy!

Dye all of his clothes a very very very vibrant pink. Force him to wear it. Take many pictures of his new "outfit." Then dye his hair to a hot pink as well as doing a whjole makeover on him. Send him out on his "missions."

After embarrassing him sooooo much. Make sure he thens sees this list. Tell him that Akasuki did this, and none of this was my fault.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading the Orochimaru chapter. Please, I beg of you. SEND ME IDEAS OR SOMETHING. I need wonderful talk from my reviewers. The plot bunny might not come!! So just please review. All I am hoping is that maybe 10 readers will review. PLEASE!!

Next victim, uh I mean wonderful guess will be Kankuro...


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. Unfortunately this is not a chapter. This is a ...bum bum bum bum...Author's Note.**

**I know that I have not written anything for 1 month and that's terrible for an author to do. My computer broke down and took a while to fix after. After that my computer had no writting utensil and so I have not been able to update for a month.**

**Not only that, but I need to focus on my other stories. Therefore I am going to name this story complete, though it wasn't really a story. Maybe in the future I will continue 10 Ways to Annoy Naruto Characters, but for now it is complete.**

**I want to thanks everyone who read my story and all my faithful reviewers. I also want to give a special thanks to everyone who contributed an idea to annoy a character.**

**My next story is undecided, if you want to help: Go to my profile and vote for the next story.**

**Thank you all,**

**Leafdrop**


End file.
